


Why Does Everyone Think That?

by ObsessionsOfMine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danver sisters banter, F/F, Lucy being lucy, a lot of embarassment, all around friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: "She's not my girlfriend!"orThree times people thought Cat and Kara were in a relationship, and the one time they were





	Why Does Everyone Think That?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphicScholar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/gifts).



 

  1. **Alex**



   Alex honestly couldn’t believe she was, once again, sitting on her sister’s couch, eating ice cream, and listening to Kara ramble on about just how amazing Cat Grant is. It was so obvious that her sister was dating the woman, that she had to work extra hard to not deeply sigh every time Kara crought her up in conversation. Honestly, why couldn’t her sister just come out and say it already? It’s not like she wasn’t being completely obvious, anyways.

 

   Truthfully, it wasn’t like Alex was complaining. Well, not much, anyways. It was nice to see the smile pull at her sister’s lips as she explained Cat’s latest project for the magazine; and the way Kara’s eyes lit up whenever she talked about whatever article Cat had her researching for or writing. Her sister was happy. It was just kind of a bummer that it seemed like she couldn’t, or wouldn’t, share the fact that she was in a relationship. She was her sister, for crying out loud; they’d shared basically everything since her telling Kara about her work at the DEO.

 

   She supposed there was a reason they were keeping people out of the loop, when it came to their relationship. Dating your boss was a taboo subject at just about any job you could have, and it wouldn’t be different at Cat Co., obviously. And, with Cat being a very prominent figure, there was also the dealing with all the attention that would come from several media outlets, which would be very uncomfortable. But still, they were sisters! Plus, it’s not like Alex worked with Kara at the magazine, or like she’d ever go around babbling on about her sister’s relationship to anyone who would listen.

 

   Kara had been talking about Cat for the last twenty minutes, literally, and Alex just couldn’t take it anymore. She took a deep breath and stared right at her sister’s face, “You do realize you don’t have to hide your relationship with Cat from me, right?” She asked, quickly placing her spoon in her mouth, so she could get to the last of the ice cream on it.

 

 As the cold coated the inside of her mouth, she watched Kara freeze on the spot; eyes wide, mouth hanging open, and a blush rising high on her cheeks. One beat, two beats, “Alex… I’m… We’re…” Her sister stammered along, her brows creasing in confusion, “Cat and I aren’t dating!” Kara finished quickly, placing her full spoon in her mouth.

 

  “You  _ aren’t _ ?” Alex immediately retorted, her hands going up at her sides. The revelation that her sister was, in fact, not in a relationship with Cat Grant was short-circuiting her brain. She’d been so sure of it just a minute ago.

 

   “NO! Why would you even think that?” Kara all but yelled back at her, confusion clearly evident in her voice as she waved her spoon in front of her face.

 

   Ok, so she’d clearly misjudged the situation. Apparently, though her sister had an obvious crush on her boss, they weren’t actually dating, “You know what, nevermind,” She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was better off going back to eating and watching the TV, anyways, “Switch,” Alex sighed, handing her carton to her sister while extending her other hand to receive the one that was in Kara’s hand.

 

  1. **Lucy**



 

  Perhaps letting herself into Cat Grant’s office hadn’t been the best of ideas, but Lucy had figured that, since it was way past office hours, and there had been no one at the front desk to announce her, there wouldn’t be any problems. Afterall, Cat had been the one to call her, demanding she hand in a copy of this document as soon as it was humanly possible, and making her rush all the way to the Cat Co. building, when she was more than halfway through getting to her apartment.

 

   As soon as she walked in, she spotted Cat, sitting at her table, with Kara leaning over her shoulder, and barely any space between them. Kara immediately looked up at the sound of her heels hitting the floorboards, her face flushing bright red as she moved back from the position she’d been in. Lucy teasingly raised one of her eyebrows at Kara, and had to bite the tip of her tongue to stop herself from laughing when the other woman started opening and closing her mouth, like a fish out of water. Kara was just such an easy target, and it was just too cute that she thought no one knew about her relationship with Cat.

 

   “Ah, Little Lane!” Cat smiled, pulling her glasses away from her face, “There you are,” She extended her arm, motioning for Lucy to hand over the folder she’d brought with her.

 

   Really, Lucy should’ve been more annoyed, but Cat Grant had an easy charm about her that, which made it incredibly hard for her anger to maintain itself for too long, “Yes, here I am,” she started making her way to Cat’s desk, deliberately slowing her pace just enough to make the woman roll her eyes, “Even though the only place I should be right now, is in bed,” Lucy made her voice as saccharine as she could, while placing the document in Cat’s hand. Not that Cat seemed bothered by it. In fact, she seemed to have turned her complete attention to the papers in her hands.

 

  She looked up at Kara, hoping to catch her eyes, so she could fondly roll her own eyes at their boss’ behavior but, instead, she found the woman watching intently as Cat read. Lucy almost scoffed at the scene, but held back at the last second, “Is there anything else, Ms. Grant?”  She asked, shaking both women out of their trances.

 

   “No, you can go,” Cat smiled slightly, watching as Lucy merely nodded her head, “You can go too, Kara,” She completed, turning her chair around, so she could look at her. 

 

  Lucy watched in amusement as Kara brushed her hair behind her ear, muttering a quick “yes, Ms. Grant,” as she quickly made her way around the table to stand next to Lucy. They walked out of the room together in amicable silence, stopping shortly so Kara could grab her coat and bag from her desk. As Kara was pulling her hair out from her coat, Lucy gave her a knowing smile, “Sooooo… You and Cat, huh?” She tapped her finger against the surface of Kara’s desk, swiftly raising one of her eyebrows. The look of confusion Kara gave as her only reply, made her roll her eyes, “Come on, I know you two are dating,” She insisted, giving Kara her best smile.

 

   “We’re not dating!” Kara lowered her tone, as if to avoid Cat hearing their conversation. Before Lucy could say anything, Kara walked past her, “ _ Rao _ , why does everyone think we’re dating?” She heard her mutter to herself, while shaking her head. By the time Lucy had recovered from that momentary confusion, Kara had already walked all the way to the elevators, and she had to half jog to catch up to her.

 

  1. **Eliza**



 

   She’d been washing the dishes from their dinner when Cat Grant came to say her goodbyes. Kara had invited her to their little family gathering, insisting that her mother just needed to properly meet her, and Eliza had been more than happy to do it. 

   Cat had been polite, charming and entertaining all evening, filling the time with stories of the places she’d been to, and the people she’d met. All night, Kara had been laughing at her antics, leaning closer to her as she would speak, and refilling her wine glass as soon as it got anywhere near being empty. Anyone with eyes could see that Kara’s full attention had been on Cat, and that the woman kept glancing back at Kara every couple of minutes, to check that she was still paying attention. It was honestly very cute.

 

   Truly, Eliza had been very much taken in by the other woman, and it was hard not to notice how her presence made Kara even more cheerful and excitable. There was no way she could disapprove of someone whose presence had the power to make her daughter smile so wide it could be seen from a block away. And, as Cat told her that it had been a pleasure and that she’d like for them to get together again soon, Eliza almost found herself asking if she wouldn’t like to stay, before realizing that’d be a little weird.

 

  As soon as the door had closed behind Cat and Kara had made her way back to the kitchen counter, Eliza gave her a full smile, “It was really nice of your girlfriend to join us for dinner,” she kept her voice soft, carefully drying the plate she was holding and placing it back in the cupboard.

 

   “She’s not my girlfriend!” Kara said back, frustration so clearly evident in her voice that it made Eliza raise her hands, as if in surrender. She looked at Alex, trying to understand what exactly was going on between Cat and Kara, and why her daughter was so frustrated, but all she got was a theatrical shrug from behind the wine glass Alex was still drinking from.

 

  “Alright. Not your girlfriend. Got it,” She said quickly, turning back to the sink and grabbing the next plate in need of drying. When Kara walked into her room, she came closer to Alex “What was all of that about?” she whispered, placing the plate on the counter. She heard Alex mumble a low “it’s a long story,” watching as her daughter downed the last of the wine in her glass.

 

   “STOP TALKING ABOUT ME AS IF I CAN’T HEAR!” Eliza heard Kara shout before she even had the time to question Alex on what she’d meant. She let out a soft sigh before taking the plate back to its rightful place. She’d try to find out about it some other time.

 

**x - x - x**

 

   Cat had been invited to their Christmas party. Kara had told them she’d done it because Carter had had to go spend it with his father, this year, leaving Cat alone during the holidays. At this point, no one had even tried to say anything; they all really liked Cat, so it really wasn’t like it was a chore for them, anyways. They also didn’t make any mentions of a relationship between Kara and Cat, knowing they probably wouldn’t be well received, like hey hadn’t in the past.

 

   Once again, Cat had been her charming self, bringing everyone gifts, helping in the kitchen and accompanying Alex on the almost excessive amount of wine she was drinking. They sang christmas carols, at Kara’s insistence, and made fun of whatever Christmas movie was on TV, at Alex’s insistence. They had been cleaning up when Alex walked in the direction of the balcony, looking for her sister, only to spot her kissing one Cat Grant.

 

   Alex backed away slowly, deciding to not mention anything right at that moment. She said nothing as Cat helped them wash the dishes, she kept quiet when Kara finally gave Cat her gift, and she held her tongue when Cat kissed Kara’s cheek, as they said their goodbyes. However, when everyone else had finally gone home, Alex found Kara on the balcony, again, “So, I thought you weren’t dating Cat Grant,” She said, looking at her sister, from the corner of her eyes, “Care to explain why the two of you were kissing on this balcony?” Kara was wringing her hands and biting her lip, her nervousness almost making Alex take pity on her, though not before she got an explanation.

 

   “We only started seeing each other two weeks ago, okay?” She heard Kara explain. Alex let the silence hang between them for a few seconds before letting out a long, low hum. Kara gave her a long look, squinting her eyes, “ _ What _ ?” She said, poking Alex on the shoulder with enough strength to make her lean her body away from the push; her face changing into one of mock insult when Alex slapped her finger away.

 

   “I didn’t say anything,” Alex teased with a smile on her face, satisfied to hear her sister mutter a mildly annoyed “yeah right” back at her. She felt the laughter bubble out of her as she bumped her shoulder against Kara’s, receiving a light bump back. So long as her sister was happy, so was Alex. Not that that would stop her from teasing Kara about her relationship for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys have a super time, this holiday season!


End file.
